


При социализме все наоборот

by Gevion



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2019 [7]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Berlin Wall, Cold War, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Nuclear Warfare, Quantum Mechanics, Time Loop, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Всегда будет война. Всегда будет солдат.





	При социализме все наоборот

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [under socialism, the reverse is true](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368881) by [indigostohelit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigostohelit/pseuds/indigostohelit). 



> В качестве названия использована строчка из бородатого анекдота: «Чем капитализм отличается от социализма? При капитализме человек угнетает человека, а при социализме — наоборот».
> 
> Игра «колыбель для кошки» известна в России под названиями «веревочка» и «ниточка».
> 
> Текст переведен для команды fandom Force and Strength 2019.

Останови, если слышал это прежде.

Двое братьев живут в Америке, потом один переезжает в Советский Союз. Братья знают, что их письма будут вскрывать, поэтому заранее договариваются писать черными чернилами правду, а красными — ложь.

Месяц спустя брат в Америке получает письмо: «Мой дорогой брат, здесь даже лучше, чем я мог мечтать! В Советском Союзе полная свобода. Есть все, за исключением мелочи — красных чернил».

* * *

Американец стоит на лестнице.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Русский. Он сидит в противоположном углу бункера, по привычке играя с тонкой бечевкой. Та натягивается между его пальцев, будто силки.  
— Ты знаешь, что я делаю, — отвечает Американец. Его темные волосы гладко зачесаны, его губы улыбаются, а глаза — нет.

Русский смотрит на бечевку. Он плетет «колыбель для кошки».

— Знаю. — Он все разводит ладони, и петли впиваются в пальцы, заставляя их побелеть.

Американец спускается с лестницы и садится на пол.

* * *

— У нас в городе, — говорит Американец, — когда я был маленьким, по ночам были слышны хлопки и взрывы прямо под окном. Летом я принимал их за фейерверки.

Русский отвечает:  
— И я.  
— Я знал, что это не фейерверки, — говорит Американец. — Я знал, кто в кого стреляет. Я и сам умел стрелять.

Русский отвечает:  
— И я.  
— Я боялся, — говорит Американец. — Я ничего не боялся. Я не ведал, что делаю. Я понимал, что творю.

Русский отвечает:  
— И я.

* * *

Бункер футов тридцать в высоту, но его ширины едва хватает, чтобы улеглись валетом двое мужчин. Стены бетонные и голые. К одной приставлена лестница, которая упирается в потолок. Выглядит крепкой — должна выдержать вес одного, или двоих, или троих.

Русский спит на боку, свернувшись калачиком и носом уткнувшись в стену, так по-детски, что Американец посмеивается над ним. Усевшись позади, он выжидает, когда Русский проснется и от испуга вскинет в воздух кулаки.

Русский ворочается во сне. Он тянется к Американцу — безотчетно, бездумно, бесцельно — и кладет руку ему на бедро. Он сворачивается у ног Американца.

Тот вымуштрован безукоризненно, поэтому сидит не шелохнувшись.

Русский все забудет, когда проснется. Он не поверит, если Американец расскажет ему, что это было, есть и, упаси Бог, быть не должно. Здравый смысл говорит, что из-за этого оно не станет выдумкой. Здравый смысл говорит: реальность остается реальностью, веришь в нее или нет. Лишь придуманное исчезает, если закрыть глаза.

Американец спит на спине, скрестив руки на груди. Порой он открывает глаза, не просыпаясь. В такие моменты Русский наблюдает за ним, привалившись к стене. Не двигаясь, он следит, как незрячий взгляд Американца скользит вдоль стен бункера, останавливаясь на нем.

Русский рассказывает об этом Американцу, и тот ему верит. Он ведь Американец, он верит всему.

* * *

Штирлиц просыпается в тюремной камере, совершенно не помня, как туда попал. Поразмыслив, он решает: если войдет солдат в черной форме, это гестаповец, надо сказать: «Хайль Гитлер, я штандартенфюрер СС». Если войдет советский солдат в зеленой — признаться, что он разведчик Исаев.

В этот момент входит медсестра в белом халате: «Товарищ Тихонов, вы бы поменьше налегали на водку, пока идут съемки».

* * *

Как правило, Американец всему верит. Как правило, Русский не верит ничему.

На стене бункера висит календарь. Это не похоже на правду, этого вообще не может быть. Никто из них не знает, кому из спускавшихся в бункер рабочих понадобилось знать даты за 1989 год. Русский уж точно не знает. Да и Американец тоже, хотя правды от него не дождешься, так что его истинные мотивы и желания остаются непрозрачными, как мутное стекло.

Они спустились в бункер летом. Оба это помнят, оба в это верят, а значит, так все и было.

Летом в Германии свежо и ясно. Американец вспоминает мюнхенские пивные сады, Русский — лейпцигский торговый павильон. Оба помнят деревья в цвету и опавшие листья на волнах Шпрее.

Ранним утром (в бункере нет ни окон, ни часов, так что определять время приходится в лучшем случае наугад) Американец рассказывает Русскому все сказки, что когда-либо знал.

На календаре ноябрь. Обведен вторник.

* * *

Как правило, Американец ничему не верит. Как правило, Русский верит всему.

На календаре ноябрь. Обведен четверг.

— Давным-давно, — начинает Американец.  
— Как давно? — перебивает Русский.

Бросив взгляд на календарь, Американец считает на пальцах.

— Триста шестьдесят восемь — нет, триста сорок один год назад.  
— Не так уж давно.  
— По-моему, очень давно.  
— Неудивительно, что ты так думаешь, ковбой, — хмыкает Русский, устраиваясь поудобнее и упираясь затылком в стену. — Продолжай.  
— Давным-давно жил один солдат.  
— И за какую идею он воевал?  
— Ни за какую. Он воевал за короля и страну.  
— Дурак, — говорит Русский. — Простой работяга поверил, что королю есть до него дело и что страна значит больше, чем его труд.  
— Может быть.  
— Что дальше?  
— Давным-давно этот солдат возвращался с войны.  
— Он победил или проиграл?  
— Его обманули. Нет никакой разницы, чья ложь одержала верх.  
— Как это нет разницы?  
— В истории об этом не говорится.  
— Дурацкая история, — говорит Русский и закрывает глаза.  
— Можешь рассказать ее сам.  
— Не могу. Ты всегда рассказываешь ее лучше, сам же знаешь.  
— Знаю.  
— Так чем все закончилось?

* * *

В бункере нечего есть. Нет ни воды, ни мяса. Дремать удается урывками. Здесь нет крыши. Здесь нет дождя.

Проходят недели.

Проходят месяцы.

— Важно знать, — говорит Русский, — как ты здесь очутился.  
— Почему?  
— Если вспомнить не удается, все это может оказаться сном.

Американец обдумывает его слова. Теперь уже он натягивает между пальцами бечевку. В его руках она выглядит не такой прочной. Из-за неверного освещения кажется, будто она проходит сквозь его ладонь.

— И какой от этого толк?  
— Если это сон, можно проснуться.

Американец качает головой:

— У меня никогда не получалось.

* * *

Мужчина шагает по улице и вдруг падает в яму. Стены отвесные, никак не выбраться. Мимо идет его друг. Он слышит крик о помощи и прыгает в ту же яму.

Мужчина говорит ему:

— Что ты наделал, идиот? Теперь мы оба в яме.

Его друг отвечает:

— Да, но я был здесь раньше и знаю, как выбраться.

* * *

У армянского радио спрашивают:

— В «Правде» пишут, что американский капитализм одной ногой в могиле. Хотелось бы знать, где в таком случае Советский Союз?

Армянское радио отвечает:

— Дорогие слушатели, как все мы знаем благодаря газете «Правда», коммунизм всегда на шаг впереди!

* * *

— Он победил? — спрашивает Русский.  
— Он, — уточняет Американец, — то есть солдат из сказки.  
— Да. Он победил в войне?  
— Я же сказал, в истории об этом не говорится. Была война, он выжил, он вернулся домой — вот и все.

Русский смотрит на Американца из-под ресниц. Тот мечется в четырех стенах, спрятав руки в карманы. Его глаза полуприкрыты, но взгляд бегает, точно он ищет выход. Лестница прямо за его спиной.

— Давным-давно жил один ученый, — начинает Русский.  
— Капиталист или коммунист? — не глядя на него, уточняет Американец.  
— Немец, — отвечает Русский. — У него был кот. Однажды он поместил кота в коробку.

Американец вдруг останавливается, замирает, будто гитарная струна, которую дернули, а потом резко прижали к грифу.

— Я знаю эту историю, — произносит он.  
— Вместе с котом ученый поместил в коробку радиоактивное вещество. Его атом с одинаковой вероятностью мог распасться, а мог и не распасться, — произносит Русский. — Если бы атом распался, механизм бы выпустил в коробку яд и кот бы умер. Если бы атом не распался, яд бы остался в устройстве и кот бы выжил. Как думаешь, чем все кончилось?  
— Кот умер, — говорит Американец.  
— Кот выжил, — говорит Русский.

Американец неподвижен, как камень, секунду, две. Сбросив оцепенение, он прислоняется к стене. 

— Если оставить кота в коробке надолго, он умрет. Если достать кота из коробки, он все равно умрет. Просто ждать придется дольше. Кот всегда умирает. Нет хорошего конца.

Русский отвечает ему:

— Тогда уходи.

* * *

С момента, когда они оказались в бункере, утекло много воды.

Американец говорит, прошло не больше пары недель. Американец обычно врет. Русский не говорит ничего — он русский. Вначале он вел счет дням, оставляя царапины на стенах. Теперь их не разглядишь: следы уничтожил ветер, или дождь, или время.

— Если твоя страна проиграет в войне, — говорит Американец, — старые заводы снесут, людям позволят жить там, где они захотят. Все личные дела в Берлине придется сжечь. Тело Ленина похоронят в безымянной могиле.

— Если моя страна проиграет, — говорит Русский, — заводы останутся. Их просто перекрасят и назовут по-другому. Все записи останутся, и туристы будут приезжать в Берлин, чтобы восхититься прошлым. Ленин будет лежать в Москве, как и всегда.

Он перебрасывает Американцу бечевку. Тот спутывает ее и начинает с начала.

— Если твоя страна проиграет в войне, — говорит Русский, — вашу столицу переименуют в Хрущевград. У богатых отберут деньги, женщинам дадут рабочие места. Каждый год в мае снова будут отмечать День Труда. Стены ваших тюрем разрушат.  
— Если моя сторона проиграет, — говорит Американец, — богачи сохранят свои деньги, а женщины — работу. Вашингтон будет Вашингтоном, Нью-Йорк — Нью-Йорком. Построят новые тюрьмы, и, слава Богу, война окончена.

Бечевка возвращается к Русскому.

— Мы могли бы посмотреть, что происходит наверху, — говорит тот.  
— Да, — отвечает Американец. — Мы бы могли.

* * *

Кот мертв, кот жив.

Война выиграна, война проиграна. Война окончена.

Голова Русского покоится на бедре Американца, пальцы Американца — в его волосах. «Колыбель для кошки» — это ручной барабан, это свечи, это две короны, это солдатская койка. Это струна.

Война не окончена.

Чем же заканчивается история?

* * *

Выходя из зала суда, судья хохочет до слез. Адвокат спрашивает его:

— Над чем смеешься?  
— Анекдот услышал, ужасно смешной!  
— Так расскажи!  
— Не могу, я за него только что приговорил к десяти годам.

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствуют отсылки и цитаты из советских анекдотов. Шутка про человека в яме взята из сериала «Западное крыло».  
> Автор вдохновлялся [реальной историей](https://www.gazeta.ru/science/2016/09/01_a_10170479.shtml) о муравьях в заброшенном бункере.  
> 


End file.
